Insecure
by BlackNights24
Summary: Tsuna starts to hear voices that cause his friends, his family, to start avoiding him. When they bring him to wanting to commit suicide is when they intervene. Will Tsuna die? Or will he be free?


I always believed that we would be together. That no matter what anyone said, or what we might do, we would be together. I guess that was me being naive. Reborn is always calling me that.

I still remember when we all would go out and have a nice time. Even Kyoya...I mean, Hibari-san. I can honestly say I at least tried to mend the bond. I really did. I just guess they truly didn't see me as a friend.

Why is it that that thought is killing me on the inside more than anything. That they were only friends with me so they could get something out of it. And now that they can't get anything out of me, they would just up and leave. I can already see the cracks in my mask each time they will just talk business with me. I would try to change the subject, but always get shot down.

Even Reborn started to get worried. It takes too much to make that proud of a man worried.

_What if Reborn is only with you because the Ninth ordered him to train you and he feels he still needs to?_

Wrong. It is all wrong. Reborn said that my training was over and I was ready. Sure he checks on me a lot, but he also does that with Dino. It doesn't mean he sees me as a failure. It just means he is worried. Yeah, worried. He doesn't see me as a failure.

_Don't forget. Dino is just like you. He is clumsy and does so many things wrong. But not even Reborn checks on him so much as he does you. Just keep telling yourself that._

I could feel the tears streak down my face. I could hear my heart break and taste the blood in my mouth. I could see my world crumble. I could even smell my fear, my sadness, in the air. It was making me insane. I felt my feet take me farther and farther away from the mansion, a place I once called home.

I could even hear my guardians, the people I once called friends, have fun, talk, play, fight. I started to run. I couldn't be near them at the moment if I wanted to stay sane.

Everything was getting louder. The voices, the blood rushing through me, my own heart beating at too fast of a rate.

_If only you had made better decisions. If only you were a better friend. If only you were never born._

The tears won't stop. Why won't they stop? I don't even know where I'm going. I could faintly make out trees that were rushing by. I stopped suddenly, taking large breaths of air. I stood just at the edge of a cliff. It was a long way down, long enough that if, possibly, I _fall_ I would die.

I could hear yells behind me. I slowly turned around, the tears now gone, to face the people I really wish had stayed behind. All of them were there. All of my _friends_ were there, staring at me with wide fearful eyes.

Why was there fear in their eyes? Why did they follow me? They were just ignoring me a moment ago.

No emotion. I would allow no emotion for them. One of my closest friends, Gokudera Hayato, took a step towards me slowly. "Tsuna...," he whispered. My eyes widened. He hasn't called me that for months. Now, when I could finally escape, he calls me it. Who the hell does he think he is. "Gokudera," I said, my voice cold and tense. I took pleasure as he flinched back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly, possibly afraid of what my answer will be. I smiled, a small fake smile that most of them saw as real. I looked towards Rokudo Mukuro. The only one that saw that my smile was fake. The only one that stood by me when I felt my world fall. I smiled towards him, my eyes starting to tear up again. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto Takeshi took a step towards me, his hand outstretched. "Let's go home."

"Home," the world felt foreign on my tongue. I didn't look away from Mukuro, my mist. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, his eyes widening.

"Tsunayoshi," his voice brought everyone's gaze to him. His eyes cold as he glared at me. "Don't you even think about it," he growled, his voice causing me to flinch. I wish my feet would move. Throw me over the edge. Make me finally be free. "What do you think your mother would do?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

My eyes widened. '_Kaa-san,_'

_She hates you. You have to value to her. She even called you Dame-Tsuna. She wishes you were never born._

The voices were back. I felt tears start to fall again. My world was crumbling once more. I shook my head, getting even closer to the edge. "What about your friends? Basil, Enma, Yuni? What about Reborn?" Mukuro continued to press. His voice sounding slightly desperate. He continued to come closer until he stood right in front of me. "What about me?" he asked, his voice sounding so small, that I doubt the others even heard him.

"Everyone I care about doesn't care about me," I said, loud enough for the others to hear. I could see some of them visibly shake now. They should. I've been through hell and now they want me back to they won't have a guilty conscience. I felt myself wanting to laugh at them, but not with Mukuro standing so close to me.

"What are you talking about? Of course we care. Reborn has been coming back so often from how your acting," Mukuro continued to glare, the others behind him looked towards each other.

_He lies. You don't need them and they basically just threw you away. He is just trying to bring you back to hell._

Just as the voices stopped talking, I felt arms bring themselves around me. My head hit Mukuro's hard chest. "Please. I need you," with those final words, my world broke.

I felt the tears that I pent up finally be free. I felt him bring me away from the edge, but I could barely bring myself to care. I could feel multiple arms wrap around me, voices start telling me their sorry and some liquid fall onto me. I mostly hear Mukuro telling me things I wish I had heard long ago.

I silence my inner voices, wanting this moment to lost forever. "You are a stupid person," Mukuro finally spoke after the hug was over. I felt a true, real, smile grace my face as I laughed. I wrapped my own arms around him, pulling myself into him. "Thank you. I doubt I would have listened to anyone else," I smiled into his chest as he chuckled, the vibrations making me feel sleepy.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again. I will be the one to kill you," he warned lightly, lifting my into his arms bridal style. "I sleepy," I mumbled into his chest, hearing chuckles all around us.

"Just wait until Reborn finds out," Mukuro joked. I smiled up at him, the man who saved me from myself. "You knew didn't you," I whispered, making sure he was the only one who heard. I felt him smirk into my hair, but it was one of his knowing smirks. "Of course," he whispered back,

"I'm not cured yet," everything was silent for a moment. The other guardians were talking with each other, but concern was definetly still in their voices. I could feel their gazes still locked on me. "We can get through that. Just tell us when they start," Mukuro said, a warning in his voice. Saying, You will tell us when the voices start talking to you.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to his face. I felt my heart start to beat faster. I felt slightly stupid. I was about to kill myself when I had some people still waiting for me. I now knew what Ya-no Takeshi when he was about to take his life.

Everything around us grew quiet as I put my lips onto his in a short chaste kiss. "I hope you will stay by me through everything," I whispered into his ears. I felt him smirk, not even having to see it. "Of course."

"I still need to claim you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I was going to kill Tsuna, but then. I like Tsuna too much to kill him, so I paired him with my third favorite since I felt like he would go good for Tsuna in this.<strong>

**Please review and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
